bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Bowman
"Originating from Prideshead, Monkey Bowmen are the well trained archers of the city. They fire with fatal accuracy, and strike fear into even the most powerful of bloonkind." The Monkey Bowman is a tower added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. It can be unlocked anytime after Rank 2 and falls into the 'Standard' category. Base Level * Cost: $250 (on Medium) * Attack Type: The Monkey Bowman attacks by firing a projectile into the air that takes about a second to arc and fall into its target. Pops 1 layer and only hits its target because it hits from above not the side. * Attack Speed: 1.1 seconds * Range: Default range is slightly larger than that of a x/x/2 Dart Monkey. This makes the Monkey Bowman an alternative starting tower in a way, being cheap and cost effective in the early game similar to the Dart Monkey but with its own upsides and downsides. The Dart Monkey throws faster, and can pierce targets initially, but has a far shorter range. The Monkey Bowman fires a tad slower, its arrow takes time to hit its target, but it begins with a longer starting range. Like other towers whose base attack is a sharp object, it cannot pop Lead Bloons in an un-upgraded state. The Monkey Bowman takes the appearance of a regular ol' Monkey wielding a shortbow. It wears a green strap around its body with a leather quiver full of arrows with blue feather endings on its back. Atop its head is a lightweight-looking metal helmet. Upgrading Path 1 Quicker Arrows "Arrows travel through the air and into their target faster!" -Description Arrow air time reduced by 25%. Now fall into their target after 0.75 seconds. The feathers on the end of the arrows become green to match the quiver. Costs $200 on Medium. Longbow Training "Longbows release arrows with additional power further!" -Description The Monkey Bowman trades out its shortbow for a longbow. Layer damage increased to 2, and range increased by 20%. The weapon the Monkey Bowman holds becomes a longbow and the arrows and quiver become blue. Costs $400 on Medium. Dual Loading "The Monkey Bowman loads two arrows into its bow at once, allowing it to target two bloons at once!" -Description Each attack the Monkey Bowman fires will target two bloons right next to each other simultaneously, doubling its effective power. Works by loading and firing two shots at once. If only target is in range, both shots will be aimed at that target. Monkey Bowman now holds two arrows in its bow at a time, and the steel helmet and bow become a bit more decorated with gold. Costs $900 on Medium Thousand Cuts "Each successive arrow against the same target deals additional damage!" -Description The longer the Monkey Bowman attacks the same target, the higher their damage against it gets. Each successive attack will deal +1 damage for each previous arrow. Effective against high health targets like Attractor Bloons or MOABs. The arrows of the Monkey Bowman appear to be barbed with various spikes. Costs $1700 on Medium Grand Archer "The Grand Archer is the high officer of the Prideshead garrison. He lets no enemy pass." -Description The Grand Archer provides a 25% attack speed bonus to all Monkey Bowmen within his range, and causes them to deal 2x damage to MOAB class bloons. Each successive attack from the Grand Archer deals +3 damage than the last against the same target. As bloons approach the exit, the Grand Archer's attack speed increases by 0.1 second for every 5% closer to the exit bloons get after 75% of the track's length, capping at 0.3 second fire rate. When a bloon leaks, a golden aura will shoot around the Grand Archer's range increasing his and the nearby Bowmen's fire rate by 30% for 8 seconds. The Grand Archer wears white studded leather armor, with a golden sash from which his golden quiver is attached. The arrows are white with yellow feathers and as they travel through the air leave a golden trail for a short time. Costs $20,000 on Medium Path 2 Nimble Fingers "Can reach into its quiver and load arrows even quicker!" -Description Attack speed reduced to 0.9 seconds. Simple as that. The Monkey Bowman puts on some cool fingerless black gloves. Costs $200 on Medium. Evasive Tactics "Gains the ability to dodge some incoming attacks!" -Description The Monkey Bowmen gains a heightened chance to dodge incoming attacks, having a 20% chance of taking no damage from any ability that isn't unavoidable. The Monkey Bowman puts on a black cape. Costs $300 on Medium. Poisoned Tips "Having harnessed the power of the forest's powerful venoms, the Bowman is ready to use them on its enemies." -Description Arrowheads are dipped in a noxious poison, inflicting damage over time to struck targets at a rate of 1 layer every 1.5 seconds, lasting 6 seconds. Monkey Bowman puts on a green cloak with the hood up, covering part of its face. The band around its body and the quiver become purple. As arrows travel through the air, they have a purple bubble effect rising off of them. This effect also carries over to bloons struck by it. Does not effect MOAB-Class Bloons. Costs $600 on Medium. Noxious Venom "The biting poison now lasts longer and occasionally stuns afflicted bloons for a short time." The poison effect now lasts for 9 seconds, and deals damage every 1 second. Every 3 seconds, afflicted bloons will stop moving for 1 second. Poison strips bloons of Regrow status. Does not effect MOAB-Class Bloons. The Bowman's face becomes completely masked in darkness by the dark green hood and cloak. Two deer-like antlers extend from the hood, one on each side. Costs $2400 on Medium Toxic Assassin "The venom used by the archer becomes especially contagious, its effects spreading to nearby bloons." The poison effect is now permanent, and its damage enhances to 4 every second. Every 3 seconds, afflicted bloons will be stopped for 1.5 seconds and release a purple bubbly aura around them that infects all other nearby bloons with the toxin as well. Allows for immense group popping power with enough time. Attack rate decreases to 0.7 seconds. Appearance suggestions taken. The ability 'Rain of Arrows' is gained. This effect behaves very similarly to Quincy's second ability (as he does not appear in Dark Times), raining 100 poisoned arrows down in an area roughly 1/3 the size of the map, centered on whatever target best fits the Bowmen's current attack preference. These arrows are identical to the ones fired and also contain the viral toxin. Has a 100 second cooldown. Costs $25,000 on Medium Path 3 Daze Shot "Getting hit by a sharp arrow now causes hit targets to be unable to attack for a short time." -Description Targets struck by the Bowman's main attack cannot use their abilities both offensive or defensive for 0.7 seconds. Does not effect bosses. The arrowheads of the Bowman's attack become larger and more blunt-looking. Costs $500 on Medium Enchanted Arrows "The arrows of this archer have become consumed in a powerful magic, gaining the ability to pop Lead Bloons." -Description The arrowheads of the Monkey Bowmen become consumed in a red light, and the arrow feathers become red. They can pop Lead Bloons, but lose the ability to pop Purple Bloons as they are now energy/magic. The Bowmen puts on a short red robe on, with the brown strap going over it and the quiver becoming red with a golden trim. Costs $650 on Medium Magic Quiver "Upon impacting their target, the arrows of the Bowmen release a magical wave of red energy, dealing additional damage to bloons nearby." -Description Arrows now pop 1 layer of bloons within a small radius of the target bloon because of a magical red shockwave released on impact. This wave cannot pop Purple Bloons. The robe of the archer now goes head to toe, and its helmet gains a plume of fire. Costs $1600 on Medium Arcane Mark "Infused with a powerful dark magic, arrows curse their target to a terrible fate." -Description Targets struck by the Monkey Bowman take 2x damage from all sources and glow an eerie red for up to 2.5 seconds. This effect replenishes on each successive shot, but does not stack. Very effective on MOAB-class bloons as well as Fortified Ceramics. The damage of Magic Quiver's explosions is also increased to 2 layers. Costs $3400 on Medium Ethereal Slayer "The archer ascends to a higher plane of magic, able to manipulate its targets in many unfun ways." -Description Targets killed under the effect of Arcane Mark release a chain lightning effect to all nearby bloons that pops 2 layers, and give 3x additional cash on death. The arrows fired by the Ethereal Slayer also hang around the map for up to 10 seconds after death, flying around and homing into bloons that appear on screen before fading away. The Ethereal Slayer appears as a black-furred monkey with glowing red eyes and red robes with a dark steel helmet. Its bow is made of red energy and the arrows fired are black with red energy tips and leave crimson trails behind them as they travel through the air and around the field. Costs $28000 on Medium Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers